(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system used for turning “on” and shutting “off” an electrical circuit to an electrical appliance or a gas appliance. The electrical circuit is adapted for use in a home or an office building and is identified by a brand name “Smart Switch™ System”. The subject invention can be used to control specific circuits such as kitchen appliances, space heaters, furnaces, clothes dryers, Christmas tree lights, and other electrically operated or gas operated appliances. The circuit is used to prevent a potential fire or carbon monoxide poisoning. Also, the system can be operated, via the internet, using an internet protocol incorporated into a microprocessor used with the electrical circuit.
More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the electronic system described herein can be used for receiving an audio alarm from a smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector and similar alarms by amplifying and converting the alarm to a digital encoded signal. The encoded signal can then be transmitted as a digital radio frequency signal used for shutting off electrical power or gas to one or more kitchen appliances and other electrical apparatus.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,568 to Mammen, a receptacle safety de-energizer is described. The de-energizer is plugged into a standard electrical power outlet. An electrical plug for a kitchen appliance is connected to the de-energizer. The system includes a power circuit and a protected receptacle connected in series with a building wiring system. The de-energizer doesn't include a digital transmitter or a digital receiver for receiving a digital encoded radio frequency signal. This prior art patent doesn't specifically disclose the unique features and electrical circuitry used in the subject digital electronic system for receiving an audio alarm from a smoke detector as described herein.